Love is a Mystery
by Kaida-kun
Summary: [KyoKag] Just when things couldnt get any worse for one boar and neko..........they got better. oneshot with hopefully good fluffiness. i hope you guys like it so please R&R!


Disclaimer: pouts at all the lawyers watching ok sheesh. Ill say it. I don't own fruits basket. Happy now?  
  
Hey guys!!! Im back with my second fic. Im really worried about this one because im not sure how I did. I wrote it and I wasn't sure if it was good or not. So if you would be so kind as to read and review I would appreciate it sooo much. I love you guys so make sure to give your opinions on it. I want to write to please and I cant do that if the fic is crappy. Ok ill shut up now but don't forget to read my other fic: Find Me.

* * *

This couldn't be happening…not again. Everything had started out as a perfectly normal day. So how had it gotten so wrong?   
  
……………..  
  
That morning one cat, one rat, one boar, and one girl had set out on a supposedly peaceful and quiet walk. It was a spur of the moment thing that Tohru and Kagura had begged the boys to go on with them. Alas nothing was to go right that day. One minute they were talking lightly among each other and the next all hell had broke loose.   
  
………  
  
"You damn rat. You had better not be threatening me." A now extremely pissed off neko was attempting to tower over the other boy.  
  
The calmer of the two enemies held his icy gaze. "Baka neko. You wouldn't know a threat if it bit you on the tail."   
  
Well one does not need to elaborate on the details of the virtually pointless squabble but as usual Tohru was trying to calm things down in the peak of the storm. Kagura, the last of our party, was merely watching in mild angst. She felt partially responsible for aggravating Kyo and putting him into that explosive mood.  
  
Tohru was fruitlessly trying to quiet them when their wild movements and aggressive behavior forced her to take a couple of steps back. Neither of them had paid much attention to the semi-dangerous cliff behind. Now it really wasn't the type of cliff that could kill you. But it could land you with some serious cuts and bruises not to mention a couple of broken bones if you managed, by some clumsy nature, to tumble down it.   
  
Suddenly her foot landed squarely on a log behind her and she proceeded to fall backwards very ungraciously. well of course her shriek of terror and Kagura's shout for help had awakened our two fighters to the rest of the world. When they saw Tohru falling they both instinctively reached out to catch her.   
  
That's when things went from bad to catastrophic. Nobody had even fathomed in the darkest corners of their minds what happened next.   
  
Yuki had managed to grab Tohru's wrist but Tohru had unfortunately grabbed Kyo's wrist. His beaded wrist mind you. And in one completely fluid motion she had latched onto the beads and they broke.   
  
All four of them watched horrified as the black and white jewels fell into the underbrush below.   
  
Kyo's ruby red eyes widened horrified. What the hell had just happened? It wasn't fair. He had already gone through this hell once. Why did he have to suffer again.   
  
Before any of them could speak Kyo was gone and fleeing into the dense forest. Tohru made a motion to follow but the cool, clear voice of Kagura stopped her dead in her tracks.   
  
"Please, Tohru I'm begging you . Let me talk to him. Let me help him. I have to be there for him this time. He has to know how I feel no matter what happens."   
  
Kagura's pleading eyes seemed to pierce right through her as she took in the heavy words. She made a movement as if to protest but a sudden hand on her shoulder from Yuki made her reconsider.   
  
"Of course Kagura. If that's what you truly want. Go to him."  
  
Kagura silently thanked Tohru as she started in the opposite direction of Kyo. There was a grim line of determination that covered her whole face. Nothing would stop her now. She was going to make Kyo see just how much he meant to her if it took the rest of her life.   
  
Tohru watched her go with a look of confusion. "umm…Kagura? Isn't that the wrong way?"  
  
She turned to face Tohru with a cheery smile that lit up her whole face. Everything about her seemed to radiate confidence and perseverance. "No I just have to do one thing first." her face changed instantly to one of complete serious at her next words. "But please don't come looking for us. I don't know how long it will take me to get through to him but I have to do this on my own."   
  
Tohru and Yuki nodded their agreement and made their way home to inform Shigure of the latest occurrences.   
  
Kagura sighed as she watched them go. This wasn't going to be easy. But then again, who ever said love was easy….. or pain free for that matter. With that she gulped back her fears and cautiously made her way down the precarious mountain. Well it felt like a mountain to her but it was more like a troublesome hill with a lot of over growth at the bottom. Within seconds she was already sporting a colorful display of cuts and bruises. But she would not be deterred.   
  
……………..  
  
After what seemed like hours later she finally picked up the very last bead of Kyo's bracelet. She smiled inwardly and hugged herself. She made her way back up the cliff and onto the trail that the four companions had just that morning been traveling.   
  
Feeling giddy with relief at a seemingly impossible job accomplished she took a string she had in her look-alike Kyo backpack and remade his precious charm.   
  
Kagura was now a mess of sorts with her hair a total wreck with twigs and leaves sticking every which way and more cuts then if she had fallen into a paper shredder. It wasn't easy finding a needle in a haystack and this was no different. But it had definitely been worth it for the one she loved. With this reassurance she set out to accomplish her second hopeless act.  
  
Hours later it was dark and getting colder with each step she took. Perspiration dotted her forehead and she stumbled slightly in her journey. But she knew she was drawing ever closer to her target. She could hear the low growls of frustration and crashes that would soon follow.   
  
Anger. Sadness. Hurt. These feelings hung thickly on him like a blanket. He felt betrayed by everything. But most of all he felt alone. He had realized a short time ago that noone was here to comfort him or at least talk to him. He made a slight strained noise in the back of his throat as he wished for somebody to hold him. He wanted this feeling to go away. He felt so exposed and vulnerable that it scared him.  
  
His heart pounded in his chest and his violet eyes began to water from frustration. Having spent all his rage on the forest around him he slid down to the ground and draped his arms across his knees. Nobody knew the pain he was in or they were probably to frightened to care. Kyo closed his eyes and mutely wished for the earth to just swallow him up.  
  
Kagura watched with a broken heart at the sight before her. He was tearing her up inside to see him like this. So fragile and troubled he was unpredictable in this stage. She laughed at herself thinking this. There was nothing she would back down from concerning Kyo.   
  
Kagura silently slipped into the grove that Kyo was occupying. She was halfway to him when he noticed her.   
  
"What are you doing here. Get away from me before you get hurt."  
  
Kyo's mixture of emotions washed over Kagura making her wince slightly. She stood tall, though, and answered him evenly.   
  
"I cant leave Kyo. I care too much to turn back now. Plus, I can still see in your eyes that you care too."  
  
In a moment of weakness Kagura took a slight step forward and murmured, "those eyes. Their so beautiful."  
  
Kyo shied away alarmed. He didn't like her being so close. He was nervous and confused by her strange behavior. Why wasn't she scared to death by him? Hell, why had she even sought him out in the first place?   
  
"I…I told you to stay away. You don't know what your talking about. Nobody cares about me like this. I'm a monster. I disgust even myself."   
  
Before Kyo could even blink Kagura was in front of him. A single tear slid down her face as she spoke hoarsely to him.   
  
"Please don't talk like Kyo. Don't degrade yourself. You are the one I wake up for every morning. Your all I have left now. You mean the world to me and that's why I never gave up on you."  
  
Kagura was crying openly now as she continued. Her tears were falling silently to the ground at their feet.  
  
"Don't you understand? Cant you see how special you are to me. Everything about you is Beautiful. Your heart Kyo. That's all I see in you. The pureness of it."  
  
Kagura suddenly cupped Kyo's long face in her small hands. Her tears were now falling onto his snout and making their way down the sides. She sniffed and the pain was evident on her normally positive face.  
  
"I love you Kyo. Why cant you see that?"  
  
Kyo's heart did a double take. He gazed upon her tear-stained face and gasped. It felt like a wonderful and terrible sensation all in one had made its way from the tips of his toes up to the middle of his chest. Nothing mattered anymore. Not his appearance or the pain experienced earlier or the slight breeze against his back . All that mattered now was the shaking girl in front of him. He could feel the truth of her words in his heart. He was listening and their was no denying the emotion.   
  
Without warning Kagura felt long, bony arms wrap themselves around her slim waist. He slowly pulled her into his embrace and held her there. Kagura squeezed him as if at any moment an unseen foe would take him from her grasp.  
  
Kyo nuzzled her neck and huffed in pure happiness. He finally understood. He now knew that the two of them together were the meaning of love. He felt completely and utterly whole. His heart raced against his chest as breathed in her sweet scent and…….blood.   
  
He pulled away abruptly to find her covered in dried blood. "Kagura, what happened?"  
  
She smiled that famous smile she had and suddenly perked up. She then held up her finger to indicate a moment and began to rummage around in her backpack. Sheepishly she turned around holding up his redone bracelet.  
  
"I thought you might want it so I fixed it for you . I hope you don't mind?"  
  
Kyo was shocked. No he was beyond shocked. He was in awe. "But Kagura…they broke. They went everywhere. How …I mean did you…."  
  
Kagura placed her hand on his scaly mouth without even flinching. "I would do anything for my love and that is what I did for you."   
  
She looked up to see a tear run down his face and fall to the ground. He found his voice again and croaked, "Why…why do you love me?"  
  
"Oh Kyo, my love. It cannot be explained in one sitting. I am drawn to gentleness of your soul and the warmth of your heart. I'm not so petty as to judge you on your outer self."  
  
Kyo grabbed her face in his and pressed his forehead against hers. Quietly he had taken the bracelet and slipped it on melting his form away back to that of a young boy. Kagura looked up to see those familiar ruby eyes and tousled orange hair.   
  
He pulled her into his lap and they stayed like that relishing in each others warmth and protectiveness. Kagura could feel Kyo's soft breath on her neck as he stroked her arm. She memorized his face and burrowed even further into his muscular arms and solid chest.   
  
Kyo leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder and breathed and the very words she had been waiting for her whole life.   
  
"I love you Kagura."  
  
And she knew everything was perfect when his lips found hers and the breathe caught in her throat. She treasured everything about him including the softness of his lips and skin. She ran her fingers through his mop of hair and laughed in his arms from the adrenaline. Kyo smiled gently above holding his entire future in his lap.   
  
………………………….  
  
Nobody could have guessed that love was going to play a part in that day's events but then again……..love is a mystery to us all.

* * *

So what did you guys think???????? I am so worried about what you'll think. But definitely review for me so I'll know. Thanx guys!


End file.
